Jedi Stowaway
by Commander.Spikee
Summary: The Jedi Council finds a young student not worthy of continuing his training into apprenticeship with a Jedi Master, but does his story end there?
1. Chapter 1

Young Yshomatsu was found as a baby with an extreme connection to the Force. He had green eyes that looked like emeralds; he kept his blond hair cut short almost bald. His birthplace was kept from him during his training at the Jedi temple. The Jedi Masters treated him with slight caution, believing his life was shrouded in mystery. They had focused on patience, believing that they could mold him into their ideal Jedi.

It was going to be his 13th birthday soon; it signaled the last chance for a Master to call upon a youngling as an apprentice. If no one picked him by his birthday the youngling would be cast out of the Jedi order to be a farmer or some other non Jedi path on some unknown planet.

Many days were filled with training, today marked the last chance for young Yshomatsu. His last sparring session, the young boy could only hope A Jedi Master had come to watch him fight. Reaching out the young boy could sense many Force sensitive beings watching, but couldn't make out who they were.

Blindfolded; he held his lightsaber tight between his fingers. Focusing on the living force around him, he reached out to feel his opponent. No doubt faced with another student hoping for a worthy Jedi Master to be watching him/her fight and impress them. Their blade hissed through the air. Yshomatsu barely had enough time to dodge with his thoughts distracting him. The heat nearly burned his skin; it came too close for comfort.

He listened intently for the sound of his foe's lightsaber, for breathing, the scrape of a shoe. Such sounds echoed loudly in the small training room of the temple. His foe was rushing forward motivated by irritation and fatigue, for the fight had been going on for quite some time. Yshomatsu raised his weapon and rolled to his right as his opponent's blade slammed down into the floor beside me. The saber crackled and buzzed, the sound echoed loudly. Leaping back, Yshomatsu heard the sing of the lightsaber; his foe attempted another hasty strike.

Sweat trickled underneath Yshomatsu's blindfold, making his eyes sting. He tuned it out along with all feelings of his aching body. Allowing the Force to tune into every muscle, it moved through him. Giving him the agility and speed needed to continue dodging attacks one after the other. Yshomatsu swung his blade up to block the next blow. Leaping high, somersaulting over his attacker's head, and thrusting his blade down where their heart should be.

"Aargh!" The other student howled in surprised rage. If they had been using Jedi Knight Lightsabers it would have been a killing blow. However apprentices in the Jedi Temple used training sabers set at low power. A blow from such a blade would only singe the skin. At the very worst they would need a healer to attend the wounds.

He could sense the Force flowing around him, within him. He could feel the living Force in his opponent, the dark ripples caused by their anger. Focusing all his might on holding back his own anger, Yshomatsu assumed a defensive stance. They were trained to protect the weak but never to let anger fuel them. For long moments, he fought as if in a graceful dance, leaping away, dodging or blocking attacks, never striking.

His muscles ached. Sweat drenched his tunic. His opponent fought desperately, as though their life depended on it. His foe's blade hummed as it angled toward his throat. A touch there would signal a killing blow and he would lose the fight. Thinking this was his last chance to become a Jedi Knight, he gave in to his impatience and pushed forward in an aggressive attack. He could feel his foe's surprise and used their uncertainty to aim a sizzling attack.

Instead of waiting to gauge a response, Yshomatsu attacked suddenly, nearly forcing his opponent to drop their lightsaber. He brandished his saber in both hands, swinging brutally. His foe tried to block a second time and fell back; their lightsaber switched off and skittered over the uneven floor out of reach.

Yshomatsu posed his saber at his opponent's throat, the fight was over, he had won… He sensed disappointment from among those watching. He had given in to his anger and went against the Jedi code, their way of defense, defeating your opponent by tiring them out. Rather than how he had handled the long fight.

The next day Yshomatsu had turned 13 and with the Jedi order busy at war with the Sith Empire, no Jedi Master had called on him to be their apprentice. The time for his judgment had come.

Yshomatsu walked down the long hallway of the Jedi temple. On his way to the round table; the High council would decide his fate. The walls were decorated with long parchments, ceiling to floor. Boasting the Jedi Order with their symbol stitched into each one.

Finally after the long walk he stood before the massive doors. The last barrier between him and his future, the Jedi Masters within ordered the doors to be opened. The Masters had sensed the young Yshomatsu approach long before he arrived.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by the doors opening the moment he stopped before them. He wasn't well attuned to the Force yet, always worrying about the future instead of being mindful of the present. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room. All eyes were trained on him, making him feel awkward and out of place.

Four of the Masters were seated in the room, the rest were displayed on their holocrons. The first Master was a Nautoian; he's an amphibious humanoid native to the Sabion area of Glee Anselm, a world of wetlands. They can breathe underwater and possess thick, rubbery flesh usually green and spotted, with webbed fingers and toes. A crown of long green tendrils that resemble smaller versions of a Twi'lek's in place of hair. These appendages are sensory organs that allow them to read pheromones, or the emotional state of those in their vicinity.

"Yshomatsu," one of the Nautoian Jedi Masters spoke. "It is with deep regret that I am to inform you, that no Master is available to take you on as an apprentice." Yshomatsu let out a sigh of disappointment. "As it is the Jedi way, if a youngling is not taken as an apprentice by the age of 13, that youngling will be set on a new path out of the Jedi Order."

"But… I've trained to be a Jedi Knight my whole life, it's all I know!" The boy yelled back rashly.

"Giving in to that anger is not the Jedi way, young padawan learner," insisted the Nautoian Master, rising from his seat. "I am sorry but it is written in the Jedi Code, therefore it must be followed."

"No Master, I will not… I… I did not train my whole life to be a… a farmer." He continued to shout rashly without thinking. He looked briefly to his right, glaring out of one of the many open windows within the round room. He felt a slight tug as if the Force itself was calling out to him.

Another Jedi Master rose to speak, sensing much fear within the young boy. "You have trained your whole life to use the Force young man, and there are many ways to use the Force for good besides becoming a Jedi Knight." She was a Miraluka, a race sharing common genetic histories with humans, the main difference being that they are born without eyes. Wearing head dresses to cover their faces, with the help of the Force they developed the ability to see the energy that forms the world around them.

Yshomatsu turned back from the window with a smirk upon his face, "I will be the greatest Jedi Knight this galaxy has ever seen." And with that he took off in a full sprint for the window. Electing a gasp from everyone in the room save one, a small, yet wise Jedi Master with green skin and pointed ears. For he alone foresaw what was coming and secretly was proud of the young boy. The old Jedi Master was part of an unknown species that many years in the future would be known as 'Yoda's Species.'

Leaping into the air into a summersault, Yshomatsu reached out with the Force. His willpower latched onto a Jedi Master that sat quietly, closing the Force around the Kel Dor's Lightsaber. The Kel Dorian race had greatly developed extrasensory organs at the base of their skulls. Most had intense black eyes, but Force sensitive ones are born with silver eyes. Their skin could range in color from peachy orange to deep red. When off their gas filled homeworld they wore an antiox breath mask and goggles, without them the Kel Dor would suffocate. Yshomatsu pulled the Jedi Master's lightsaber to him before flying out the window, attaching the Lightsaber to his utility belt.

Wind gushed past him as he free fell from the high tower of the High Council. The Force flowed threw him with a white hot heat he never felt before. Guiding him down safely avoiding the passing speeders and shuttles, he followed the will of the Force. Yshomatsu used it to twist his body around in the air, avoiding close calls until he sensed the Force telling him to focus on an approaching shuttle.

He reached out to the shuttle's internal control panel, opening the side door, with the Force guiding his body into that opened space. He slid to a halt on his knees before being greeted by a blaster pointed in his face.

Quickly Yshomatsu rolled backwards, kicking the blaster up on his way back onto his feet. Rising he grasped his newly acquired Lightsaber from his utility belt and activated it. He was shocked by its power, so used to the training sabers at the temple. Glowing bright the Lightsaber added an orange tint to the darkness in the room. He had a connection with the lightsaber's owner but the boy didn't understand what the feeling meant.

"What's going on back there?" called out a voice he could only assume was the spaceship's pilot. The man before him lowered his gun into its holster.

"It seems we've got a Jedi stowaway who so graciously slid on board," replied the man. "It's alright son, we aren't going to hurt you." Yshomatsu took a deep breath trying to claim his nerves. The flight down had caused his body to go into over drive and he was now feeling the effects. His whole body was in shock. Slowly he lowered his defense, returning his Lightsaber to his belt before mumbling, "I won't go back."

Before relaxing the man closed the side compartment door. "No one's forcing you to do anything, my name is Nicholas Fury, a trooper on an important smuggling assignment with my friend up there flying." He pointed behind him to the cockpit. "His name is Anubys or at least that's what he insists on everyone calling him."

"My name is Yshomatsu; I have been training to be a Jedi Knight my whole life."

"It's nice to meet you, young Knight."

Fury took a moment to sit down, reaching over flipping a switch to turn on the compartment's lights. "What brings you on board, if you don't mind me asking?" The light shone in the room, allowing Yshomatsu to see the Trooper's war torn face. Many scars and burns marked his right side; even his eye was damaged and glassy.

Yshomatsu sighed lowering his shoulders in deep regret. "I turned 13 and no Jedi Master was available to take me as an apprentice. The High Council was going to send me off to be a farmer." Taking a seat in the far corner before continuing, "But, I refused and jumped out the window." Thinking to himself that the Force guided him here, he only needed to find out why. His body had finally stopped shaking.

Fury spoke up, "I'm sorry to hear that, however if you so choose it; you're in luck."

Puzzled young Yshomatsu looked up at the man, "what?"

"We need another hand on our mission, we're on our way to the nearest spaceport in search of someone," he replied.

"I don't know much of the galaxy or the current war with the Sith Empire; I've never left the Jedi Temple until now."

Fury laughed, "Your connection to the so called Force will help us more than anyone else we could find. As for everything else, we'll teach you."

A wide smile filled the young boy's face, his path had been set before him, the Force didn't lead him astray, "I accept!"

"Welcome aboard the _**Arcadian Fist**_."

_**A few months later…**_

Yshomatsu had learned much of the galaxy within the past months with their smuggling missions for the republic. He had learned of the suffering war has brought around all the poor folk on many planets. Bringing them food and medical supplies, sneaking past the Sith Empire as best they could. It had only been a few months since his 13th birthday, the memories of leaving the Jedi order still weighted heavy on his heart.

Their ship was in Hyperspace on its way back to Coruscant, returning from a successful mission. Anubys sat back in his chair, feet up on the console. '_beeeep… beep…_' A message was coming in through the ship's nav-computer. Anubys nearly fell out of his seat, completely relaxed; the sounds scared the living crap out of him.

**Mean while in one of the ship's small compartments…** Yshomatsu sat cross legged in the center of the room's floor. In deep meditation, he hardly noticed the spaceship suddenly leave Hyperspace. He always found his center while meditating, a feat he strived to master even while in combat. Everything within the room was floating, circling him. Concern entered in the corner of his mind when the ship came to a complete stop. He sensed a slight disturbance in the Force. Then he felt it like a bee sting to his forehead. Startled he quickly rose to his feet, and everything fell to the floor with a crash as the compartment door slid opened. Nicholas Fury and Anubys slowly entered the cramped space.

"We've got bad news lad," Anubys said. "I just received a report that the Jedi Temple has been destroyed and the Sith Empire has taken over Coruscant. They have forced the Republic to sign some Treaty." Fury's face was full of sadness, awaiting the young boy's response.

"What… That's impossible!" Shocked by the news, his legs all of a sudden felt like jelly, his knees buckling before he stumbled to the floor. Emotions flooded his mind, memories of all his friends, the Masters and their teachings. It was too much, too fast; Yshomatsu's vision became blurry, struggling to breath.

Fury rushed to the boy's side as he fainted. Grasping his head between his rugged hands before the kid bashed it on the metal floor below. "You had to just blab it out didn't you Anubys…"

Letting out a small chuckle, "I thought he'd take the news bad, but not that badly; ha-ha…" He couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

"The boy might have just lost the only people he knew growing up and you think it's funny? What the sithspit is wrong with you man! I knew you were twisted but damn." Anubys shrugged before leaving the compartment. He felt slightly sorry for his actions but was glad the boy didn't see it. Anubys dealt with death differently than most, reasons he wouldn't share with anyone.

Yshomatsu had fallen into a deep trance his mind reeling from the news they had given him. Images came and went faster than his mind could grasp. Until finally settling on a memory the boy didn't know he had. A young baby with stunning green eyes was carried into the Jedi Temple by a hooded man wearing a breathing mask. Many younglings gathered around followed by a small Yoda like Jedi Master. The masked Jedi tossed a small golden orange crystal to the short green Master. _'Keep safe, this I will'_ Yshomatsu could hear the Master say as if he was underwater, the sounds mumbled by the cloudy vision of his past.

The vision jumped to Yshomatsu's departure from the Jedi Temple, realizing that the Jedi he stole his saber from resembled the hooded masked Jedi that brought him to the Temple. Perhaps it was no coincidence that the Force prompted him to take that Lightsaber in particular out of all those in the room. The orange color of the blade was the same as the crystal the masked Jedi brought with him. His focus turned to the small green Yoda like Master, who had a grin upon his face while Yshomatsu dove out the window.

_"__Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that I, train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." He heard in his mind while gazing at the Yoda like Jedi Master. __"Secret have for you, I do." _The small Jedi Master closed his eyes and nodded, Yshomatsu's spirit surged forward into the Master's mind. The boy was shown where that crystal was hidden within the Jedi Temple. _"Return to find, you must. Learn the ways of the Jedi, you will." Better late than never he thought to himself._

His mind cleared, waking suddenly his body soaked with sweat. Attempting to rise out of his bed quickly caused his head to scream in pain. He fell back into his pillow while the room spun around before him. Nicholas Fury still sat in the room awaiting the boys return to reality. "We must go back to the ruined Jedi Temple; there is something I must get." The boy said to the battle hardened Trooper.

**Hours later their ship entered Coruscant space…** "Never thought I'd say this but. The Arcadian Fist is beginning her first stealth entry into Coruscant," Called out Anubys from his seat. Nicholas Fury tightened the straps to his armor before grabbing a blaster off his rack. Yshomatsu already stood restless at the ship's hanger door waiting. His hands twitched with his 'borrowed' Lightsaber.

"I sense so much dark and evil. So many people suffer on the planet, it brings pain to my heart and there's nothing I can do about it." The young boy slammed his fist into the Spaceship's metallic wall.

"Easy now boy, this isn't our fight. We're to get in, get what you need and get out. That's it ok? Run away to fight another day, it isn't noble but rushing off and getting ourselves killed won't do any good." Fury stated the obvious hoping to calm the boy's nerves.

The com-link in Fury's helmet buzzed. "Nearing the temple, get ready," called out Anubys through the com-system. Yshomatsu nodded, hearing the alert with aid of the Force.

The door opened, a vacuum was created as the two jumped out onto the ruined ground below. The Arcadian Fist flew off; they hoped no one was watching. "Lead the way, let's make it quick son," shouted Fury over the sound of their ship's engines. They made their way into the Temple, climbing over downed pillars, statues and debris from the nearby shuttle still lying in the center of the Temple's entrance. Hidden in the shadows a hooded figure with feminine curves watched the two explore the ruined temple.

He came to the spot he saw in his vision. He lowered to his knees before opening a hidden compartment.

Reaching inside he pulled out a pouch, it felt like there were more things within than just a crystal. Opening it up, he saw what looked like the many pieces to a Lightsaber. _'To be a Jedi, create your Lightsaber you _must' he heard echo in his mind. A slight glow caught his eye; he reached in grabbing it between his fingers. It felt warm to his touch. Filling his heart with hope, replacing the fear and pain he felt. Looking up quickly, at a disturbance in the Force, "Look out!" he called out to Fury.

_Too late_

A hooded figure soared threw the air, sending out Force push with one hand. Nicholas was thrown into the air, mere moments later the hooded figure sent a burst of lightning from his other palm. Smacking Nicholas square in the chest, electricity spread out to his entire being before he let out a horrifying scream. The trooper's body slammed into a still standing pillar, splintering it to a thousand pieces before he crashed to the ground beside it, gasping for breath.

Surprisingly fast Yshomatsu threw the crystal into the air, with the help of the Force it flew undetected by the hooded Sith. The dark Sith landed on the floor, turning to the young man about to say something… '_THUD_' the crystal inserted itself into his eye socket, the lifeless body collided to the ground. Yshomatsu recalled the crystal, wiping off the blood and placing it back in the pouch before rushing to Fury's side.

The battle hardened trooper shook upon the ground, still trying to regain control of his muscles. Yshomatsu slid to his friend, placing hand over hand upon his chest. Closing his eyes, he summoned the Force to help cast out the lightning with what little healing he could. His head spun from the unpracticed deed, blood began to seep out his nose and ears.

Suddenly his mind reeled with imagines from the temple's destruction. A Sith Master and Apprentice fought each other on this very spot. Their fight left a mark on the Force at the scene of their battle. Turning on each other amongst the battle between slaughtering the Jedi; a few of the council fled with the temple's younglings in the background. All of the important Jedi had been called upon to defend the Republic men going to the Sith Empire's peace talks, leaving the temple practically defenseless.

The Sith Apprentice Smacked his Master from behind, striking just below his skull. Stunned by the blow the Sith Master fell to his knees. The Apprentice took off his mask and hood, revealing long black hair. Yshomatsu assumed wrong the Apprentice wasn't a man at all, but a stunningly beautiful female with high cheek bones and dark eyes. Activating her lightsaber and striking down her master, before the she fled the area.

Unbeknownst to young boy, his attempt to heal Nicholas Fury had worked. The trooper rose to his feet, grabbing the boy and the pouch before pushing his com-link. "Mission complete get down here quick before more Sith show up," he said

"Roger that, be there in 2," replied Anubys.

Shouts could be heard from the other end of the Temple, it sounded like the hooded Sith was missed. Nicholas quickened his pace for the exit. The Arcadian Fist zoomed into sight just ahead, ramp lowering. He quickened to a sprint as the shouting intensified upon seeing their companion lifeless on the floor. Fury threw Yshomatsu on the ramp, the pouch into the ship before turning while grasping his blaster in mid twist.

A severely demented looking bald Sith Lord with burns and scars all over him was rushing towards Fury. His trigger finger went to town, letting off quick bursts at the approaching Sith Lord. With the trooper distracted, the raven haired woman snuck onboard the Spaceship.

**Meanwhile on the Ship's ramp…** Yshomatsu was in another deep trance only this time it wasn't a vision of the past. He sensed a very powerful Jedi Master in trouble on a distant planet. He couldn't tell which one, he would have to meditate later and consult the star map in his quarters. Loud echoes sounding like someone screaming disturbed his thoughts.

"FURY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" It was Anubys calling out from the cockpit. Yshomatsu slowly opened his eyes, the world around him spun. Nicholas Fury below was firing his blaster at a Sith Lord who was getting closer every second. The bald man dodged the bolts, reaching out with his hand. Fury was raised into the air, dropping the blaster while grasping at his neck.

Yshomatsu shook his head, clearing the grogginess from his sight. He quickly sat cross legged, summoning all his concentration. Reaching out with both hands at different angles, suddenly the fallen blaster flew into the air smacking the Sith Lord square in the face. While simultaneously focusing the Force around Fury's body; the second the Sith Lord was hit, with the slight distraction Yshomatsu pulled back with all his might. Snatching his friend out of the Sith Lord's control, once on board Yshomatsu hit the ramp controls. The ramp closed and their ship vanished from The Lord's sight.

**Hours later…** Yshomatsu floated quietly in his room, meditating cross legged, along with everything else in the room slowly moving within the small space. The room's star map was on flipping through all the star systems, while the pouch opened in front of him. All its contents came out and slowly assembled together. Using the Force he charged his first power cell, before aligning the powerful golden orange crystal into place. Once completed the Lightsaber came to his now out stretched arm. Grasping the saber, he turned it on. It's humming filled the room as he swung it around a few times, adjusting to the immense power compared to his borrowed Lightsaber.

The star map buzzed, having found what he was looking for. A decoded message sent out recently by the Jedi Master who called himself Ian Mount, stating his distress. Little under an hour later their ship was off in search of this Jedi Master, to aid the man he saw in trouble in his vision.

Yshomatsu sensed something dark within the ship in the back of his mind. But the concern for the Jedi Master clouded his thoughts and the warning went unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nomen et Mortuus

(Name the Death)

_This is the story of young Yshomatsu's journey into becoming the Grey Jedi Order's Historian and council member._

Yshomatsu sensed something dark within the ship in the back of his mind. But the concern for the Jedi Master clouded his thoughts and the warning went unnoticed.

An alarm sounded in the cockpit of _The Arcadian Fist_ forcing the spaceship to exit hyperspace early. Anubys' eyes went wide at the sight before him. Outside Kashyyyk space a major battle was taking place between the Republic and Sith Empire. Plasma beams exploded all around them the moment their ship came into view. They had arrived at the worst possible moment.

"Ian Mount is on the planet, I can sense his force signature," Yshomatsu said.

"In case you didn't notice kid there's a battle between the planet and us," replied Anubys. "And by the way, you said this man was in trouble… you failed to mention the entire Sith fleet."

Anubys grabbed the throttle with both hands and pulled back hard in a desperate evasive maneuver. More alarms sounded as the ship's shield took a direct hit. "Tee Seven shields are failing get in here," he shouted. "The rest of you man those guns!"

The astromech droid sounded a long and loud beep that almost sounded like a scream; as the ship was hit again, sending the droid flying into the cockpit's console. T-7 took a moment to recover before extending an arm to plug into the ships systems.

Yshomatsu and Nicholas Fury rose from their seats and ran for the ladder leading to the ship's guns. Fury reacted first due to his years of experience in combat with the Republic Special Forces. He threw himself onto the ladder and headed up.

Yshomatsu was hesitant. The young thirteen year old had never been in a space battle before. Each time the ship shook it sent his clumsy teenage body into the walls or onto the floor. He cursed at himself as he picked himself up from the floor for the umpteenth time before reaching the ladder. He sensed that Fury was on the upper guns so he headed down to the lower ones.

The young Jedi's heart pounded in his chest as he sat down and fastened the seat restraints around himself. Once he looked out into space he was overwhelmed by what he saw. Everywhere his eyes could see there were massive ships blasting away at each other. Sith ships orbited Kashyyyk while the Republic fleet came in behind them. Plasma bolts and explosions filled the areas between them.

Squadrons of smaller Sith fighters were breaking off from the main battle and headed towards _The Arcadian Fist_. The Sith were on high alert. After having one Republic fleet ambush them from behind they were eager to prevent another from the side. Unbeknownst to them it wasn't another fleet but just a lone ship.

Yshomatsu took a deep breath as he placed his shaking hands onto the gun's controls. He reached out with the force; he allowed it to flow through him as he cleared his mind.

"Let them pass by, fire on their backs while they think our guns are down," said Fury over the ships com system. "We'll catch them with their pants down."

T-7 was patched into the ship's systems, calculating where and when the ship would get hit and strengthening the shield in those locations. The little droid was one of the brightest Anubys had ever seen. He didn't think the droid ever had its memory wiped. Those thoughts didn't last long. All that mattered now was how glad Anubys was that Yshomatsu had found the droid on one of their missions. The little droid was the sole reason they were still flying at this very moment.

Yshomatsu let out a long breath, he didn't realized he was holding his breath waiting for the Sith fighters to fly by. At last the moment came when the ships flew by like small comets whizzing by. He began to turn the gun around to fire on them as Fury called out, "Fire!"

It was clear to Yshomatsu that his experienced mentor had turned his guns ahead of time and was prepared unlike him. Fury unleashed hell upon the closest five ships, hitting their unshielded engines. The fighters had expected resistance to come right at them and had their front shields set to full. Two of the closest fighters lost control of their ships and spun before exploding.

A moment later Yshomatsu began to fire, adding to the chaos as the fighters took evasive maneuvers. With the aid of the force, Yshomatsu's shots hit their targets. The only downside was unlike Fury, Yshomatsu didn't know what to aim at. His shots hit the fighter's plated armor while Fury's hit engines and critical hotspots.

The Sith began their second attack wave flying right into their gun fire. Instead of attacking in formation the Fighters split up into three smaller groups. Fury kept his guns aimed at group that broke off above the ship. The same three Sith that had escaped his first volley of shots. One by one the veteran trooper eliminated his targets.

When the group of fighters split into three groups Yshomatsu didn't know what do you. He kept firing on the one ship in his sights, rather than choking. The force flowed through him with ever increasing heat. The seer power of it was enough to overwhelm any other thirteen year old. His mind was calm and clear. He let go of his feelings and his insecurities and allowed the force to guide him.

Before he knew it, two of the three ships were destroyed. The last closed in and fired on him. The entire compartment he was seated in shook from the bombardment as the Sith flew past. The remaining group left unattended got clear shots off upon the ship before they also flew past.

Suddenly the entire ship entered a barrel roll as Anubys attempted to avoid being locked on by the Star Destroyer that was now targeting them. The two at the guns continued to fire on the remaining Sith fighters with little success. Hitting a moving target was one thing but hitting that moving target while you were spinning, a completely different issue.

T-7 was able to assist Anubys in avoiding all shots fired by the Star Destroyer. All save one. The ship shook violently as the blast bypassed the shields and exploded. The ship caught fire and entered a free fall towards Kashyyyk. The remaining Sith fighters closed in, taking full advantage by taking shots at the defenseless engines.

If the ship entered Kashyyyk's atmosphere in its current condition it would explode. "Tee-Seven seal off any breaches quick we're going down," Anubys screamed as he lost control of his ship. The droid chirped his agreement as he attempted to seal all the compartments. T-7 sent out a distress signal to the Republic fleet as he pushed his robotic mind to its limit to save the ship.

Fury and Yshomatsu quickly made their way to the cockpit and strapped themselves into their seats. If T-7 couldn't save the whole ship it would be best not to be stranded at the gun posts. The third group of Sith fighters broke off from their chase; the smaller ships weren't built to enter a planet's atmosphere.

However the lone fighter that Yshomatsu failed to kill continued to fire upon the ship. Seconds later the Sith pilot realized his mistake and jerked back hard on the throttle. His ship was too close to the planet's gravitational pull. The Sith burnt to a crisp until even his ashes evaporated into the atmosphere.

The ship dove straight down towards the planet at increasing speed. Panic filled the room as the three humans couldn't help but think this could be the end for them. As the ship entered Kashyyyk's atmosphere its metal plating heated to red orange as flames erupted around it. They had become a massive missile heading for the Wookie homeworld. All systems went blank as was the norm when entering between space and a planet.

The descent was too steep too fast; their human bodies couldn't handle the pressure. Their vision began to blur as their minds slowly lost consciousness and blacked out. Anubys struggled to hold on as he let out his final coherent thought, "Teee-sev…" cut off by his own body blacking out just like the others.

The small Astromech droid continued to work unaffected, desperately trying to save itself and its new found friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Nomen et Mortuus II

(Name the Death)

_This is the story of young Yshomatsu's journey into becoming the Grey Jedi Order's Historian and council member._

Once again the sky filled with fire and brimstone as yet another ship crashed down from the heavens. A group of Wookies looked up at the thunderous sounds coming from the falling ship. Their villages within the high trees gave them a clear view.

"Rawwearrr…" called out of the Wookies telling his brothers and sisters that it was a smaller ship. They need not worry for another large Star vessel to damage a whole village like before.

The metal comet plummeted down yet slowly seemed to level itself out. Before long it crash landed into the Shadowlands. It fell nearby the crashed Sith Star Destroyer, perhaps a coincidence, perhaps not. Wookie warriors ran off towards the ship.

**Meanwhile aboard the crashed Arcadian Fist… **T-7 continued to work on the console. The astromech droid was successful leveling out the spaceship. It steered towards a flat part of ground created by another crashed ship. Even with the ship leveled out the little droid realized that they were still going too fast for a safe impact. T-7 stabbed the console again with his extended arm and put reverse thrusters on full blast.

The reduced speed was hardly noticeable. In a split second the droid had calculated the speed the ship had to be reduced to in order to crash without exploding. The Star Destroyer's crater was approaching too fast as the astromech droid beeped its concern to the three past out bodies near it.

Back in one of the small shipping compartments a dark being emerged. She was saved from the fate of the others by having a shield of dark side lightning around her. She moved quickly. Among the Sith there was a hidden prophecy. That someday a Jedi would rise strong enough to fight the Emperor. Back at the Jedi Temple she had betrayed her master and hid herself. She had hoped that this Jedi would return to the temple and reveal him/herself.

She had been doubtful when a boy snuck in but she watched regardless. After closely watching him she had sensed his vision of her betrayal. Intrigued she snuck onboard their ship. Moments later she had felt his potential as he launched an attack against Lord Malgus. The kid was no match for the Lord but his courage proved to her that one day he could become the one many Sith secretly hoped for.

With her hood pulled down over her face, she made her way to the ships cockpit. Completely ignoring the distress her body was giving off due to the ship crashing into the planet below. Once she reached the cockpit she reached out with the force and violently ripped the door open. Just in time to see the earth below meet the ship.

With amazing speed the Sith Apprentice sprinted forward, snatched the unconscious boy from his seat and flew out the shattering window. The astromech droid had locked his wheels at the base of the console. Having sensed another being in the room it turned its head. A blur streaked across its sensors as its new master vanished from sight.

The ship came to a halt after what seemed like an eternity. T-7 immediately started repairs while keeping an eye on the two sleeping men, life support had been prepped and kept the two alive. Their bodies were in bad shape from the crash. The small droid worried about its master but knew it would be best to get the ship ready. It hoped the distress signal sent out reached the Republic and capable reinforcements would come to save its master.

**Off in the crash site…** The Sith Apprentice lowered the sleeping boy onto the ground. She studied him for a moment before deciding to wake him. Kneeling to the ground she rubbed her hands together, charging them with lightning. A moment later she applied her charged hands to his chest, sending a shock wave throughout his body.

Suddenly awakened Yshomatsu flung himself off his back and onto his feet. Taken back by the stunning beauty before him, "Who… are you?"

The Sith Apprentice let slip an evil grin, "I sensed great power in you at your ruined temple." Her grin never faded as her mind began to play the endless outcomes of this conversation. "I couldn't help but intervene and save you from the crash. Your companions didn't make it I'm afraid."

"You lie! The stench of the dark side is all over you," he replied, reaching for his lightsaber.

"That is true, I am Sith. There is a saying whispered among my people that a Jedi will rise powerful enough to stand up to the Emperor. I believe that Jedi is you, join me and together we can rule the galaxy."

"I am no chosen one," he barked out. He took a step back, raised his lightsaber into the air for a defensive stance.

She laughed at his feeble defiance, "Hear my out before you make a decision." She made no move for her own lightsaber, rather she stood still. "I sensed your potential and with the hidden knowledge I have accesses to you could become more powerful than you could ever imagine."

Yshomatsu made no move to attack; he focused on keeping his mind free of anger or fear. It wasn't the Jedi way to strike first; he would keep his guard up and be ready when the moment came.

"On a planet in the Outer Rim there's a secret Sith academy where Darth Scabrous kept a secret laboratory. Within is scores of ancient Sith lore and all the information you will need to fight the Emperor. Odacer-Faustin, it's a harsh and cold planet."

"Silence FOOL," screamed out a being from amongst the rubble. The dark side filled the area in powerful waves of hate and rage. Rubble from the Sith Star Destroyer where thrown into the air. A massive screaming Sith Pureblood rose from the ashes, sending parts of the ship fling in every direction.

"Lord Montagu," cried out the Sith Apprentice cowering in fear. A ploy as she gathered all her strength into a massive lightning strike aimed at the flying Sith. Lightning stormed across the ever closing gap between the two, engulfing the Sith Lord. He continued his descent unaffected. He landed in front her while slashing a downward diagonal strike across her body.

The Traitorous Apprentice's body fell to the ground. Lord Montagu turned to face the boy who despite himself had fear written all over his features. "No boy will ever rise to threaten my Emperor," he yelled out with intense rage.

Yshomatsu stood frozen in fear, the Sith before him towered at six feet five inches. His body massive with muscles the boy couldn't ever see himself having. His plan to keep calm had quickly been forgotten when the Sith Lord effortlessly cut down the Apprentice before him. The Lord was badly injured from the crash; blood was present covering his plated body armor.

Even with the Lord's handicap Yshomatsu doubted he stood any chance. He would have to improvise and figure a way out. And he would have to figure it out soon because the Sith Lord was not going to stand around to chit chat. Lord Montagu charged forward with a slight limp, screaming as he let his anger fuel his command of the dark side.

Yshomatsu rolled to the side, bring his blade back for a backward strike to the Lord's legs. Montagu easily parried the blow and continued his assault. The Lord towered over his opponent; Yshomatsu would take advantage of his arrogance. The young Jedi tried to clear his mind and practice what he was trained to do. He entered a defensive dance, dodging and blocking his opponents' attacks.

He was being backed into a corner, the Star Destroyer rubble created a high wall that Yshomatsu wouldn't be able to escape from. Lord Montagu let out an evil laugh as he pushed forward, giving Yshomatsu no choice but to back up further.

Yshomatsu almost panicked but at the last minute as if the force was guiding him. He turned towards the high wall and sprinted the last few feet. He allowed the force to flow through him. Upon reaching the wall he ran up it and somersaulted off. The Sith back handed him in mid air, sending him crashing into the ground. Being taller than your prey had its advantages.

Lord Montagu followed through with a downward thrust. Yshomatsu barely rolled out of the way, the Sith's crimson saber burned through the young boy's outer robes. Yshomatsu rolled back onto his feet. His outer robes slid off. The Sith was already on top of him, bringing down his lightsaber. Yshomatsu raised his own saber. The two weapons pressed together into a weapon lock. The young boy put all his might into holding back the Sith Lord. Both hands gripped his lightsaber's hilt, his knuckles going white.

The Sith leaded forward, towering over the small boy. He feed off the boy's fear. In his moment of glory the Sith Lord glared down. "You are no match for me, an injured Sith. You'd have no chance with my Emperor. One look into his pure black orbs would consume your soul."

"I already said, I'm not the chosen one," the boy screamed. Reaching out with the force he pulled his new lightsaber to his left hand and ignited it. He jabbed up at the Sith. The blade burned into the Pureblood's jaw. The Sith Lord cried out in pain as he jerked his head back. Yshomatsu followed through with his extended arm and slashed for the Sith's face.

Since the Lord backed up a step the boys slash only skimmed across his face, burning gash from his cheek up and across his eye onto his forehead. The horrifying scream from the Lord sent a shiver up Yshomatsu's spine. Caught off guard he took a kick to the chest and stumbled back.

Lord Montagu was growling in pain, his hand covering his face. The pure power of his rage created an aura of black evil energy. His remaining eye stared at Yshomatsu with boiling hatred. The young Jedi's fear overwhelmed him as he ran off in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Nomen et Mortuus III

(Name the Death)

_This is the story of young Yshomatsu's journey into becoming the Grey Jedi Order's Historian and council member._

A Republic shuttle headed for the crash site of _The Arcadian Fist_. The Commanders within checked each other's gear. Omaj stood up before his troopers, "The Empire is on full retreat. Our mission is to discover the origin of the mysterious starship that the Empire shot down."

"Yes sir," replied Collis one of the vanguards in the group. He placed on his helmet and checked the man's gear in front of him.

Omaj gave the signal to their pilot that everyone was ready. The pilot nodded in recognition as he hit the controls to land. The shuttle took a dive heading quickly down to land. Omaj held on to the rail above his head. The turbulence shook the shuttle violently as it neared its destination.

The co-pilot turned and shouted, "T-minus twenty seconds." The group of ten commandos and five vanguards readied their weapons. Omaj stood ahead of his men at the shuttle's door, eager to get his mission under way. Every good soldier knew while you were in a spacecraft anything could happen, your mission could be over before it ever started.

"Five seconds!"

Suddenly there was an explosion and the shuttle tilted thirty degrees.

Both pilots screamed out, "We've been hit." The co-pilot kicked at the console, tripping the door controls. The door slid open as the shuttle continued to tilt. "Go go… go!"

The sixteen troopers struggled tripping over each other in their distress. A hatch opened as a boy dressed in dark Jedi robes tumbled out.

"Devon… What are you doing here," called out Collis. Omaj and the rest of the troopers funneled out of the shuttle, jumping down to the ground below. Collis grabbed a hold of the young boy and jumped out the now horizontal door. They slammed into the ground with a thud as they were pulled to safety by the other troopers.

The group ran for cover as quickly as they could. Moments later the shuttle landed on its side and exploded, sending shrapnel out in every direction. The pilots did all they could before going down with the ship. The troopers jumped behind a pile of Kashyyyk logs. The shrapnel rained down upon the logs as the troopers ducked behind them. Collis cried out in pain as he pushed the young boy in front of him. Shrapnel flew into Collis' back mere seconds before he was clear.

The explosion died down moments later, leaving behind fires that would spread quickly if left untended. Omaj raised his head from cover to see two bodies of commandos that didn't make it. Their field medic addressed Collis' wounds before speaking to his commander, "he's badly injured but he'll make it."

"No time to rest, someone shot us down, weapons ready men," ordered Omaj. Those able rose to their feet, clicks could be heard from all of them signaling that they were lock and loaded.

In no time those responsible for shooting down the Republic troops showed themselves. Imperial agents ran into view blasting off random shots along the way. The troopers returned fire, rising in and out of cover between shots. Before long they were in a standoff, both parties taking brief shots before cowering back into cover.

Omaj rested his blaster rifle on the pile of logs and signaled for those around him to give covering fire. As they fired he leaned up and took aim. Once the Imperials went to return fire he placed a few well aimed shots into four of them before sliding back into cover. Two of the Imperial Agents fell to the ground dead; the others were pulled to safety.

Collis told Devon to use his gifts as he got out a few thermal grenades. Devon nodded in agreement. By using the force he floated the grenades in the air, activated them and tossed them towards the Imperials. They exploded all around the Imperials. Their screams could be heard as the troopers ducked under their arms, shielding themselves from the raining down mud and branches.

The war cry of many Wookies could be heard off in the distance, gaining ground by the second. While the remaining Imperials were distracted Omaj and his team took full advantage. They jumped from cover and charged their foes. The Vanguards took the lead. Plasma bolts fired in every direction, lighting up the area with reds and greens. Wookies swung in from vines cutting down Imperials.

The battle was over before the Imperial agents knew what hit them. The troopers addressed their wounds and gathered any supplies they could find amongst the dead.

The strongest Wookie walked over to Omaj and discussed the crashed spaceship they were all after. The Wookies had been sent out by their chieftain and would assist Omaj and his team. They headed deeper into the Shadowlands. Silently they trended through the mud, the fires created by the mysterious spaceship could be seen up ahead.

The darkness of the Shadowlands lit up as they approached the crater that would lead them to their target. Omaj looked around before climbing down into the crater, the rest followed him. With Omaj in the lead the rest of the troopers fell into formation as the Wookie warriors climbed up into the surrounding trees.

Omaj put up a closed fist. Everyone crouched down on alert while waiting for his next orders. Omaj had come into view of their target. The spaceship came to a stop up ahead and was currently being approached by a deadly looking squad of Imperials. Devon glanced up into the trees; he felt a disturbance in the force. Unsure of what it meant he wandered off in the opposite direction. The force was guiding him, as he unknowingly was needed elsewhere.

Tee-Seven had the ship repairs well under way; the astromech droid was an expert in mechanical repairs due to never having its memory wiped. Anubys and Fury were still unconscious in the cockpit; Tee-Seven watched their status on his sensors while working on the repairs. T-7 plugged an extended arm into the ship's console and tapped into the sensors.

A second later the ship's close range sensors went off, alerting T-7 that guests had arrived as the droid had been working on the repairs. T-7 let out a chirp of concern as it hurried to the ship's defense console.

The Imperials closed in on the spaceship; their slicer was attempting to hack into the ships ramp controls to gain access to the inside of the ship. Everyone was on high alert, unsure what they'd find. When a group of birds flew off in the distance every Imperial jumped, aiming their guns in that direction.

Suddenly out of thin air Wookie warriors swung from tree vines howling their war cry before disappearing back into their natural climate. While the Imperials were distracted and facing away Omaj silently signaled for his team to move up.

Omaj crept forward ahead of his men. He knew his own courage would fuel his men during the fight. Slowly he continued to gain ground. He came up behind the Imperials, when a well hidden branch crunched under his boot.

He cursed at himself for not seeing the branch. "BOO," he called out before bashing the closest Imperial with the end of his weapon. His squad opened fired giving Omaj just enough time to take cover. Caught off guard the Imperials didn't know what hit them.

Another fire fight began between the two factions. The Imperials used the crashed ship's landing gear for cover while the Republic men used Kashyyyk's nature forest. Omaj had secretly hoped to avoid yet another drawn out fire fight with a clean surprise strike. But his luck just wasn't with him today he thought to himself.

With no clear advantage presenting itself to either side the standoff went on for about ten more minutes before something happened that no one expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Nomen et Mortuus IV

(Name the Death)

_This is the story of young Yshomatsu's journey into becoming the Grey Jedi Order's Historian and council member._

Yshomatsu ran deeper into the Shadowlands, his fear drove him forward. Lord Montagu was ten paces behind hot on the boys trail. He jumped over shrubbery and ducked under low branches. His lungs burned from the lack of air in his panic filled escape. The pure adrenaline being pumped into his body gave him the power he needed to continue on.

Behind him the Sith Lord was in an all out sprint, cutting his way through everything and anything in his way. His eyes burned bright red in both pain and hate. The wound in his face would be with him for the rest of his life and it was all because of that little brat. He vowed to make the boy suffer more than he could ever imagine.

Yshomatsu leaped high into the air above the fallen tree trunk that blocked his path. With the aid of the force the boy flew through the air, slowly descending to the ground on the other side. He ducked his body tightly together by bringing his knees to his chest. His feet hit the ground as his body rolled forward to lessen the impact.

He rose back to his feet in one fluent motion and continued his run. A loud crash startled him as he looked backwards. The Sith Lord had cut his way through the trunk as if it was nothing but a minor inconvenience. Any sign of hope vanished quickly from Yshomatsu's face. In his distraction while looked behind him the boy didn't notice that the ground suddenly fell into a steep decline.

His eyes went wide with his next step. His foot fell forward until it touched, however his body was already too far forward. Yshomatsu plunged forward face first into the mud, sliding a few feet before his body entered an uncontrollable roll. His body gained speed quickly as the world spun before his eyes. Terrified and screaming young Yshomatsu's body smacked into every branch and rock.

Lord Montagu came to a stop upon the grounds decline. He watched the focus of his entire hate tumble down and spit in disgust. He secretly hoped this fall wouldn't steal his plan with a quick broken neck in his fall. He wanted to slowly and painfully torture the boy to death. Teach him the meaning of insulting a Sith Lord. The fact that the boy even connected a blow was an insult in itself.

Montagu reached up and touched his face. The only reason he hadn't bled to death was because the Lightsaber that burned a hole in his jaw bone had also melted the wound closed. His jaw and scorched skin across his face burned and ached.

Deciding the boy had gotten too far ahead of him, Lord Montagu leaped into the air. He cut off a thick branch from a nearby massive Kashyyyk tree. He did a flip in mid air, landing on the branch. When it collided with the ground the Sith Lord rode the branch down the hill.

Yshomatsu eventually came to a end of the steep hill. His body cut up and bloody slid with great momentum in the mud. His body left a clear trail behind it. Barely conscious he hardly noticed when his surroundings darkened as he slid into a Katarn's nest. Three young Katarns slept around their much larger mother.

The Katarns were a beast native to the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk and were often hunted by young Wookies on their quests to become men in the eyes of their tribes. They had bodies like a lizards only giant versions. They were excellent climbers due to their lower limbs having sharp spurs.

Yshomatsu's body slid to the back of their nest. He called upon the force to lower his presence hoping not to alert the beasts that easy prey just slid into their mouths. At the same time he attempted to quickly heal his wounds, a gift from the force that was becoming a nicety in his travels.

The mother Katarn stirred from her slumber, it was obvious to Yshomatsu that she had heard the coming of her next guest long before he did. Off in the distance a scream filled with rage and pure hatred slowly became louder with each of his heart beats.

Lord Montagu was coming for him. And by the sounds of it, he was coming quickly down the steep hill. The three young Katarns moaned their annoyance as their mother slowly rose to her feet. In the time it took the beast to rise the Sith was upon them.

Montagu crashed into their nest, cutting his way through screaming the entire time. His make shift surf board flew out from under his feet, imbedding itself into the far wall of the nest. Lord Montagu stood there with his chest rising and falling with his quick breathing. His eyes still held their hateful stare.

The Katarn young jumped to their feet startled by the Sith's entrance while their mother hissed angrily at his intrusion.

The Sith showed little patience for the distraction. He wasted no time before he charged forth. He swung his Lightsaber cutting down two of the young. The mother Katarn lunged into the Sith's chest, sharp teeth sinking into the Pureblood's armor. At the same moment the last of her young leaped onto his back. Its claws dug into the weak points of his armor, reaching and tearing the flesh beneath.

Lord Montagu was pushed outside of the nest. He lost grip of his Lightsaber as he was thrown to the ground. The three of them rolled around in the mud. Montagu managed to crush the last of the mothers young underneath him with her combined weight on top of him.

Yshomatsu struggled to his feet. He wiped away the mixed blood and mud from his face. All of the little cuts had healed already and his bruises were quickly following. He was amazed at how quickly he was mastering his ability to heal. Before thought went to his head a small glow caught his attention. It was coming from the Sith's tree branch. No scratch that, it was coming from the whole it had created in the nest.

He walked over to the glow and fell to his knees. He removed pieces of the branch and nest wall and the glow increased. The boy's eyes went wide, he had heard of these before from the Jedi Temple. The object was an ancient Datacron. A device that was used by Jedi or Sith that granted wisdom or power to those that accessed them. With his hands shaking young Yshomatsu reached out and grasped the cube in his hands.

Immediately Light flooded the small space, blinding the boy. The seer power from it overwhelmed him as it filled his body with pure white heat. Small bits of history filled his mind as he learned powerful teachings that had been lost to time. The effect overwhelmed him so much that he passed out as his body fell to the ground.

Seated in the branches above the nest a hooded figure peered into a small gap in the nests roof. The hooded figure jolted back in shock at the bright light that blinded everything in sight. The figure reached into his robes and pulled out a Lightsaber.

The ignited Lightsaber glowed bright blue as the hooded figure cut a hole in the nest and dropped down beside young Yshomatsu. Once on the ground the hooded figure looked no bigger than the young boy lying on the ground.

The ignition of another Lightsaber caught the Sith Lord's attention. Another Jedi had shown up. This fueled his rage and power over the dark side. Furious he closed his fist into the air. By using his control of the force the Sith gripped the beast in a force choke. Then he threw the mother Katarn into the air far away into the trees.

Lord Montagu jumped to his feet and called his fallen Lightsaber back to his hand. He took a few steps into the nest before screaming, "That boy will die by my hand, flee now or join his fate." He continued to advance, not really caring what choice the new Jedi would choose. He raised his arm ready to strike as he advanced forward. His hate washed off him like a tidal wave.

The Sith Lord attacked before the hooded figure had any time to react from the 'warning' not even two seconds before the attack came. The hooded figure moved quicker than Lord Montagu expected. Soon the room filled with flashing lights of red and blue between charged sounds of their weapons briefly connecting.

The two entered a dance; the new Jedi used his smaller size and speed to his advantage. While the Sith Lord's anger drove him on. The Pureblood was twice the size of both of the Jedi combined. Because of that the Pureblood seemed to be out lasting the new Jedi's endurance. The hooded figure somersaulted over the Sith in a desperate attempt to land a blow at his exposed head.

Lord Montagu anticipated the small Jedi's plan and easily blocked the attack. When the Jedi landed behind him the Sith Lord extended his foot backwards. With aid from the force the small movement had the power of ten men behind it. The Jedi was sent flying backwards into the nest wall. His body flew back with such speed that it embedded itself into the mesh of tree branches and dried mud.

The Jedi struggled but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't break free. The Sith Lord let out a howl of evil laughter at the sight. "You Jedi are weak excuses of warriors. You are no match for a Lord of the Sith," he yelled out. He returned his Lightsaber to his belt and extended both arms, arching out his fingers. Lightning began o crackle between his fingers as the Sith charged up his attack. He continued to laugh as the lightning grew into a bright light at the center of his palms.

The Sith seemed to push forward with all his might, following his push the lightning flowed from his fingers. Lightning soared through the air as if in slow motion. It came ever closer towards the trapped Jedi whose hood fell from his head revealing him to be the young boy Devon.


	6. Chapter 6

Nomen et Mortuus V

(Name the Death)

_This is the story of young Yshomatsu's journey into becoming the Grey Jedi Order's Historian and council member._

When the Lightning was a foot away from him the air around Devon rushed to the side. Unsure what to think he hardly noticed the blur as Yshomatsu rushed between him and the Sith Lord. Yshomatsu extended his own arms with his wrists touching and his hands creating a towards the Sith.

The lightning slammed into Yshomatsu's open hands. Devon's eyes went wide with shock as Yshomatsu wasn't consumed by lightning as he expected. Instead the lightning flashed into a small orb that sent uncontrolled bolts of lightning out in every direction around the two Jedi.

Devon remembered hearing rumors from his Sith mother about ancient Jedi that could stop a Sith's dark side attacks. Those Jedi absorbed the dark side energy and converted it to pure light, in which they could counter attack the Sith with. But even his mother had said that such power had not been recorded in Jedi history for quite some time.

The young Jedi then realized that whatever that object had done to the other Jedi, it must have granted him the knowledge to wield such power. However the young Jedi before him wasn't powerful enough to control his new knowledge. A fact that Devon clearly saw as the orb of pure light was not growing in size. Rather the lightning attack was being sent all around them, threatening to break through the Jedi's defense.

Lord Montagu cursed out loud at the young boy who once again proved to be more than he seemed. He then put more stock into his vow that the boy would fall by his hand. Now more than ever… He leaned into his attack, sending forth all of his hatred into his attack. Eyes turned completely red as they went blood shot in his efforts.

The lightning bolts increased in size and power. In moments Yshomatsu went from impressed with himself to completely petrified, the fear hidden from Montagu. The entire strike centered into Yshomatsu's palms. The brightest light either of the Jedi saw filled the room as lightning spilled out around them. To an outsider it would have looked like the two were incased in an orb of crackling unstoppable lightning.

The young Jedi's arms began to shake; his body was at its limit. The bold move to save this new comer may just be the death of him. Amongst the crackling that currently filled their world the two Jedi began to hear something else. As if off in the distance a minuscule laugh could be heard, growing louder as Yshomatsu's efforts began to fail.

Suddenly there was a shocked scream as the lightning stopped. Devon looked on with astonishment; the Sith Lord was nowhere to be seen. In all of the terror filled moments before Devon didn't notice his prison had melted away in the attack. He checked himself to see if he had any injuries but there were none. The only reason he was alive was because of the other Jedi.

Yshomatsu fell to his knees, his arms hung limp at his sides while his head fell until chin rested on chest. Completely exhausted the boy remained there staring blankly at the ground.

**Mean while back at the crashed ship…**

Another fire fight began between the two factions. The Imperials used the crashed ship's landing gear for cover while the Republic men used Kashyyyk's nature forest. Omaj had secretly hoped to avoid yet another drawn out fire fight with a clean surprise strike. But his luck just wasn't with him today he thought to himself.

With no clear advantage presenting itself to either side the standoff went on for about ten more minutes before something happened that no one expected.

The crashed ships turrets came alive, powerful blaster fire filled the air. The extremely loud blasts rang out all other sounds. The guns quickly and effortlessly eliminated the Imperials. With one threat gone the guns took aim at Omaj and his team. Laser pointers painted their chests bright red as if placing a bullz-eye.

Omaj's ears began to ring loudly after the blaster fire ended. All other sounds became distorted. Once the elite Commando saw that the guns had stopped firing and had aimed at his men he let go of his rifle. Omaj allowed the gun to fall to the ground as he raised his hands into the air. The few remaining of his squad took his lead and did the same.

"We come in… peace?" he said sarcastically.

T-7 recognized the men as Republic soldiers; their uniforms were top of the line special forces. T-7 had entire Republic knowledge tucked away within his databanks. The small astromech droid hurried to the landing ramp, lowered it and proceeded down. It let out a series of concerned beeps before excelling backwards back into the ship.

Omaj recognized the droid from a few months back but couldn't remember where. Then it hit him, during one of his holo-calls from his old war buddy Nicholas Fury that droid had appeared. Omaj took off in an all out sprint after the droid. He called back to his men to guard the ramp before disappearing into the ship.

The men retrieved their weapons and staggered off to their new posts. They shared shrugs between each other, each as confused as the next.

Omaj made it to the cockpit, his face filled with shock upon seeing his old friend. After checking vital signs, he realized the little droid had done wonders in saving both the men. T-7 continued to sound concerned beeps but Omaj couldn't understand what it was saying. Omaj had a good understanding of many languages including droid speak. But this one was letting out so many beeps it was like listening to a human babble on without breath for ten minutes.

All of the noise caused Fury to wake up. Groggy and out of place, Fury looked around before turning his neck. The trooper was greeted by alarming pain spiking up his spinal cord.

Omaj rushed to his side, "Take it easy there man, you've been in an accident." Fury saw Anubis seated in his seat snoozing like a baby but saw no sign of the young boy he had regarded as a son.

"Ysho…" Cut off by the pain. It had been enough however, his friend understood the concern.

"He's not here; I'll have my men search the rest of the ship and surrounding area. Don't worry if he's here we'll find him.

The Troopers searched everywhere for the next few hours as Omaj tended to his friends wounds. They reported back, all empty handed. There was no sign of the boy anywhere. By this time both Fury and Anubys were up. Anubys was off with T-7 making the final repairs to the ship. Fury and Omaj remained in the cockpit, seated in two of the non pilot chairs.

"T-7 said that something or someone stormed through the cockpit just after we crashed and in the next moment Yshomatsu was gone. We had come here in search of a Jedi Master called Ian Mount." Fury leaned closer to his old friend. "He had a vision that this Jedi was in trouble and now he's missing. He's out there Omaj… somewhere."

"We'll find him old man," replied Omaj with a pat to his friends shoulder.

"I'm going with you."

"In those rags, I don't think so," Omaj chuckled in retort.

Nicholas Fury rose to his feet. He let out a small laugh; it was more like a grunt. His concern for the young boy kept his mind occupied, almost completely. Fury walked off towards his quarters. With that Omaj headed out of the ship, ready to prep his men for the hunt.

Five minutes later just before Omaj set out with his squad Fury walked down the ramp in his custom built black ops suit. "In these old rags, bub," he said as he walked down the ramp, a half cocked smirk across his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Nomen et Mortuus VI

(Name the Death)

_This is the story of young Yshomatsu's journey into becoming the Grey Jedi Order's Historian and council member._

Devon made his way over to the other Jedi, waving his hands in front of the boy's eyes. "Hey are you ok, we need to get out of here before he comes back." Yshomatsu continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"Ok you leave me no choice; I'll just have to drag you out of here," Devon moved behind him and grabbed under the boys arm pits before he dragged the stunned boy into the jungle. He didn't get far before Yshomatsu began to come to.

The boy blinked repeatedly as he attempted to focus his sight and find out what was going on. The whole world around him spun and it felt like he was moving backwards. Panic filled his mind at the thought of being dragged away from the Sith Lord. Yshomatsu flailed his arms around before screaming.

Devon let go and ran in front of the boy, "Hey its ok, my name's Devon. I'm getting you out of here." Yshomatsu recognized the boy; he was the one that had jumped into the Katarn nest.

"Wh-w-what happened to Montagu?" The last thing Yshomatsu remembered was the lightning overcoming his world and overwhelming his attempt to fight back.

"He disappeared; I heard a scream just before he vanished. It sounded like the beast's mother had returned," Devon replied.

"Are you with the Jedi order?" Yshomatsu asked with a puzzled look, he wondered why a lone boy would be out here without their master.

"No but my father was, it's a long story and we better get out of here," Devon replied.

"Right," he said as he stood up on unsteady legs. Just before he fell back down Yshomatsu grabbed hold of Devon's arms. After another moment of regaining his strength they were off.

"That was amazing what you did back there, where did you learn that," asked Devon as they ran through the Shadowlands.

"What ever object that was it flashed before my eyes and put a whole lot of images into my mind, I'm still trying to sort them out."

"My parents used to talk about them all the time, they're called Datacrons. Force users can place their knowledge onto them to be passed down throughout the generations. But many where lost to time."

"Someone told me where to find a lot of them on another planet, my mind is still coming down from that rush, and I want to find the rest of them. No matter how long it takes."

Off in the distance the wildlife suddenly stopped making noises, as if scared by something. Yshomatsu ignited both of his Orange lightsabers and stood in a defensive position, quickly joined by Devon and his blue saber. As if in reaction to the bright lights all the wildlife began to scream at once. A swarm of Katarns descended from the massive trees.

"There are hundreds of them," screamed Devon in a panic. His voice quivered in fear but his stance remained focused, showing no signs of running away. He would fight alongside his new friend. Lightsabers danced within the night. The two Jedi stood back to back as they slashed countless Katarns down before them. The bodies began to pile up around their feet, but the beasts kept coming.

"OPEN FIRE MEN!" A man screamed from off in the distance. Suddenly the area filled with blaster fire as Omaj and Fury repelled into the clearing. Each grabbed onto one of the young Jedi before soaring back up into the trees.

Red eyes glowed in the shadows, Lord Montagu watched as the troopers made their heroic rescue. He grunted in disgust as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon. "I will hunt you no matter where you run boy…" he mumbled under his breath.

**Hours later upon the Arcadian Fist…** The two Jedi sat around a table joined by the two troopers that saved them. They discussed everything that happened since the space battle. Fury looked on impressed with the young boy as he was told about the Sith Lord and how Yshomatsu had stood up for himself when all else seemed to be hopeless.

"However I didn't find anything out about the location of Ian Mount, he must have been taken off world before we crashed."

Omaj chimed in, "Ian Mount? Isn't that the Jedi that has begun his own Jedi order?"

"Yes, I had a vision of him in trouble on Kashyyyk. That is why we came here," replied Yshomatsu.

"There was a report that the Imperial ship crashed into the area he was in, he was badly injured and taken to Voss to recover."

"Then Voss is our next destination," Fury stated before heading off to the cockpit.

Omaj slapped Yshomatsu's shoulder hard before adding, "He was worried sick about you, you know. He thinks of you as a son." Yshomatsu's eyes filled with water as he watched Fury leave the room. He didn't cry but if it would have they would have been tears of joy. The man he looked up to cared about him just as much.

Before long they were off once again in search of The Grey Jedi Order. Yshomatsu sat cross legged in his quarters, attempting to meditate on all of the forced knowledge thrown into his mind by the Datacron. Soon he was floating in the air, his mind calm and going over the vast information he would soon need to master before going off in search of more Datacrons. His passion for knowledge and his life long journey to find all that he could had just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

_Conscientia_

It has been a whole standard year since young Yshomatsu had fought for his life against a mighty Sith Lord on the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk. With the aid of the Republic troopers lead by one Omaj the crew of the Arcadian Fist quickly found the newly formed Grey Jedi Order.

Impressed with what they found, Anubys and Nicholas Fury signed on to do some smuggling runs between the New Order and Old Republic. (The Old Republic couldn't act out in the open without breaking the treaty of Coruscant)

Omaj and his men went off to do the work they had come to do, Yshomatsu wasn't sure what exactly that work might have been. But quickly let such thoughts fade to the back of his mind. The young Jedi had much more pressing matters to attend to after he approached Ian Mount. The man he was searching for from his visions was at a clinic healing his wounds.

The boy was accepted into the Order with open arms, so to speak, and had been given a Master who had knowledge of Datacrons. Such a Master was able to not only train the young boy but also understand what he went through after finding his first Datacron. Once he unleashed its power against the Sith Lord, a feat in itself that set the boy apart from others his age.

The pair set off to train right away. All the while reports had come in about the said Sith Lord had been desperately searching for Yshomatsu. On occasion he would have to go into hiding, lest he be found. In result the two traveled the galaxy, Yshomatsu thought of it as an adventure rather than the truth that they were on the run.

Regardless of where they went the Sith Lord always seemed to be closing in. Perhaps the Lord could sense his presence due to intense hatred caused by the disfiguring of his face. Either that or he had some well-placed spies within the Order's ranks.

Yshomatsu believed in the former rather than latter, because there was other being that always knew how to find him. The young Devon was proof that one could follow a Jedi by sensing them. The two were always wandering off into their own little adventures, causing mischief or getting into trouble.

It usually always started with Yshomatsu's curiosity and thirst for knowledge. He had got a taste of it on Kashyyyk and was always going off in search for any rumored Datacron locations near his travels, that was all but one, the one that frightened him. The location of a secret Sith base the stunning, yet terrifying Sith woman had spoken of before Lord Montagu had burst forth from the crashed ship's debris.

In all of his side adventures he had yet to find another Datacron. With each time bringing the thought of the Sith location back to the forefront of his mind, and he would push it back. Yet each time it lingered slightly longer.

After a standard year away Yshomatsu and he Master were on their way back to Vosh. Devon was off on another world and so Yshomatsu didn't look forward to the trip. Ian Mount had been impressed with the young boy's progress and had requested to witness a sparring match, obviously his Master couldn't refuse such an honor and the pair was off to Vosh.

Little did Yshomatsu know that he was about to spar with someone much older than himself, an apprentice who was about to undertake their Jedi Knight trials. Nor did he know Ian Mount believed Yshomatsu to be ready for his as well. The Order was in need of its own Historian and Ian Mount had set his eyes on the young yet promising Yshomatsu.

Since the two trained on the run they didn't have their own ship. For as much as it would have been handy, it would have been much easier to track. Yshomatsu walked through the crowd within a spaceport in search for the right ship to either purchase a ride or stowaway upon.

His Master stood off to the side and watched her padawan, or rather sensed. She was a Miraluka, a being similar to humans in every way except that they were born without eyes. They used the Force to see, as if they had eyes. Her padawan moved slowly yet effortlessly through the crowd, she could feel him reaching out with the Force, his task was to procure their traveling arrangements to Vosh.

Yshomatsu had been a unique apprentice, he was a fast learner and strong in the Force. However he was always distracted. Going off on wild goose chases where ever he heard a Datacron may be nearby. The one he had discovered on Kashyyyk bestowed a lot of information on his mind. It had created a black hole, an endless need for new knowledge.

The upside was that he had the strength to use that knowledge, even before his mind could process it. During the Sith Lord's onslaught he had used the power to stop Sith lightning and absorb it into pure energy to strike back with. Although he didn't succeed in completing it, he had succeeded in saving the life of Devon as well as his own.

She had let her mind wander until Yshomatsu had reached out to her with the Force, alerting her of danger. She opened herself up immediately to the Force until she herself felt the disturbance. Yshomatsu's sudden panic confirmed her worst fear over the past year, he had found them. Lord Montagu's ferrous nature was thick in the air, closing in fast upon them.

She raced to her apprentice's side before the two of them hurried through the unaware crowd going about their business, anyone caught in the Sith's path would be crushed. They didn't get far before they heard his entrance.

"Jedi," He screamed into the spaceport. Everyone froze in place, the spaceport had been peaceful, busy but peaceful none the less before the Sith had entered. Now hundreds of beings began to scream as the panic began to fill the area. No one wanted to be anywhere near a Sith, especially a pissed off Sith calling out at a Jedi.

The brief moment when the crowd had stopped moving was all Montagu had needed to spot his foe off in the distance, for the young Jedi and his Master were the only ones still moving. He charged forward within seconds into an all-out sprint.

The screaming crowd did all they could to avoid his path; a few had no chance and were quickly cut down by the charging behemoth's crimson blade. His anger tainted the air and left all those in his wake trembling in sear terror.

Yshomatsu's Master pushed him forward, "Take that ship and get off world padawan." She ignited her green Lightsaber and turned to face the juggernaut vastly approaching them, her hood slipped from her covered face, revealing her sensual female features. The raised blade added a green tint to her as she entered a defensive stance.

"No Master, I won't leave your side, you're no match for him alone," He protested. Even though they had only been Master and apprentice for a short time a bond was still formed and a strong one at that.

"Do not defy me, my young apprentice, at least not this time, now go."

Yshomatsu let out a sigh and ran off toward the ship his Master had pointed at before pausing. He had not wished for a Master for so long just to run away at the first sign of danger. He turned in place and witnessed his Master intercept the Sith Lord.

He removed his outer robes and let them glide to the ground. His hands closed in on his sabers, one on each hip. Taking a deep breath he waited patiently for the opportune moment. The last thing he wanted was to rush in and disrupt his Master's concentration. Rather he would wait for the Sith to make a mistake and cash in on it.

His Master's green blade clashed with the Lord's bright red time and time again, but it was clear his Master wasn't used to sparring with an opponent so passionate with their anger. The Sith's strikes were filled with all his strength and rage; each one was violently felt through the vibrations up her arms and into her spine.

And then he saw it, the opportunity he was waiting for. Montagu's arrogance flared when he believed the fight to be in his favor, for his opponent was wavering with each downward strike.

Yshomatsu wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong, the fight was not in the Sith's favor. The young Jedi sprang into action as his hands gripped tightly on his sabers strapped to his belt. He ignited both and flung one up high into the air, while he slid into the fight in one continuous motion.

Lord Montagu felt the sudden surge in the Force created by the young boy, and so did the boy's Master. (Who deep down thanked the boy for not leaving her to her death even though he was disobeying an order, the Sith was much more powerful than she had anticipated.) The Lord prepared himself with another powerful downward strike, only to feign and pull back, throwing the Master off balance. He added a raised knee to her gut, and brought the blade back down for a killing blow.

At the last possible second an orange blade intercepted his blow, exactly as the Lord had planned. However what he didn't foresee was the second blade, which was in a downward spiral heading directly to the back of his head. The small grin upon Yshomatsu's face gave away the slight tremor in the Force that the Lord would never have noticed otherwise.

Montagu opened his eyes wide in surprise and attempted to dodge the blade with a side step. The Sith's massive form moved with lightning speed to the side, yet the blade still sliced through flesh. Instead of the back of his head however, the blade burnt into his shoulder blade before returning to the young boy's open and waiting hand. With his crimson blade still interlocked with the boy's, his wounded side was open for the new blade to strike at him.

The boy had grown bold since their last encounter, as did his skill. All of which fueled the Pure Blood's rage. In the next few seconds the Sith Lord expertly deflected the blows from all three Lightsabers of the Jedi's. He had only to wait a few more moments for an entire platoon of his emperor's men to arrive. He detested waiting, waiting was a virtue of the weak Jedi, not a Lord of the Sith.

"You won't escape this time boy," His voice had a slight robotic tone to it due to the chin guard and breathing mask he wore over his disfigured face.

Yshomatsu discreetly motioned that their ride was about to leave to his Master, the ship she told him to board had just roared its engines. His Master's hope soared; she had truly thought her end was upon her. And she now had greater respect for her padawan, having fought a Sith Lord and lived was no small feat for any Jedi, but this Lord was extremely powerful.

She reached out with the Force and opened the ship's ramp via its controls within the craft's loading bay, hoping the action went unnoticed. To her relief it did, the Sith was focusing all of his frustration on her young apprentice.

They danced the warriors dance for a few more minutes, blocking each of the Sith's attacks in a display of beautiful lights, orange and green blurs clashing with his red. Each of the three moved quicker than any normal being, made possible as the Force flowed through each one of them. Lord Montagu had been waiting for this day for a long time and his preparations showed, as he had yet to break a sweat. Master and padawan nodded to each other as they agreed that it was time. Montagu inwardly laughed at them, knowing full well that whatever they were about to do would be counted by soldiers he felt approaching.

The old freighter lifted off the ground an inch and stopped, no doubt the computer system was alarming its crew of their open hatch. They would only have a small amount of time before that crew realized their system wasn't lying.

Both Jedi lunged forward, three sabers in unison descended towards Lord Montagu's pure blooded face, the Sith prepared to block and quickly counter. The moment their blades would have impacted the lord blinked, yet they never connected. He blinked a few more times with a confused look on his face, he had opened himself up to the Force during the attack and relied on it to counter their attacks, yet the Force was calm at that moment.

Only a few milliseconds had passed before his eyes focused and realized his opponents had faked him out and were making a break for it.

"Now," He screamed in heated frustration to the soldiers he knew were entering the spaceport, "Attack, no one leaves the planet." Blaster bolts filled the air, only to be effortlessly deflected back to them; a few soldiers fell to the ground, dead.

Lord Montagu wasted no time before he was in hot pursuit; his rage fueled his body onward. Yshomatsu's Master leap onto the ramp before disappearing within, the Sith closed the gap with every intent to slice the boy in two as he too leap up into the air towards the ramp. Yshomatsu felt the wave's disturbance in the Force as if someone was called out a warning after his feet left the ground.

With no time to act, he did the only thing that came to mind, he focused on his outer cloak that laid upon the ground. Yshomatsu tucked into his stomach forcing his body to flip forward; at the same time he flung his cloak at the Sith Lord's face. In response to the flying object coming towards him, Montagu made an instinct based decision and lowered his blade. The crimson Lightsaber slashed through the garment, sending it once again floating to the ground, only this time in two pieces.

Lord Montagu focused his gaze back to the boy, in the brief time it took to block the projected object the boy had vanished into the spacecraft. The ramp slowly closed before him, lightning launched from his fingers, only to clash harmlessly with the now active shields. Moments later the hovering craft rose into the night sky, along with dozens of blaster bolts, none of which had any more luck than the Lord's lightning.

A comlink activated, "Track that ship, I want to know its destination long before they reach it."


End file.
